


A Quiet Moment

by dbw



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted August 2004</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 2004

"You ever think about going back to farming?" Iolaus asked as he played out his fishing line.

Hercules gave him a look that he had no trouble interpreting.

"I'm not crazy."

"Maybe not, but that's a crazy question. You ever think about settling down and working your forge again?"

"Sometimes."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, have I thought about it? Or have I thought about it seriously?"

"Idiot," Hercules said, affection in his voice. "Have you thought about it seriously?"

"Nah. I'd be bored in a week. And just think of all the trouble you'd get into without me."

"There's always that."


End file.
